Talk:INLACTA RP Page. ^o^/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120315225643/@comment-99.244.196.165-20120316023244
A wistful smile plays across my lips. I begin to resurface in that time again, as the newbie trainer who had never found her path. The tall 12 year old girl with the black hair, not yet streaked with blue, and the pink baseball cap. I begin my talespinning when I can tell Emiko's listening. "I met N almost after I began my journey. Y'knew know that dinky town between Straiton and Nuvema, Accumula Town? Plasma Dn was there, delivering their "Free the Pokemon" speech like some kind of hippie... And then N came. That was my first real battle. That was where I came alive. But the reason I enjoyed it was because it was the thrill of a rival's battle...." I trailed off for a moment, expected the unavoidible question. I decided to answer, filling the brief silence before Emiko could even ask. "I'm not sure where or why things changed. But I have an idea. It was outside Skyla's gym, just after I recieved my 6th badge. And he was back. And then he went rambling again, about how he respects his Pokemon and they in turn respect and bow to him, blah blah...But he caught my attention when he asked Raindrop why it cares about me, why it isn't free unlike all its kin...And he told me that the Pokemon said it was because he loves me, and I love him back. And this was the first time I saw him speechless. It was funny, almost, watching him just stand there, repeating the word. Love. Love. Love. Over and ovet and over again. But then he shook it off. And we battled for the millioneth time. But he was weird for this one. I could tell there was newfound respect in his eyes. That I was someone more. More than just a stupid, pathetic pawn, attempting to become a queen. I wasn't just some girl who was plucked out and sent to defeat him... I was me, in his eyes, for the first time. And for some reason that opened me up too." "And I often found myself thinking about him. I knew he wasn't evil. I knew he didn't want anything to do with Plasma Dan. But he was my enemy, the Yang to my Yin. And that was that. But he kept playing up the Ikuto thing, and weaseling his way back into my thoughts. Even though he was 4 years older than me, I felt something for him. Which was ultimately why I couldn't fight him at his castle. And why I was injured for so long." I rub my arm self contiously. "But while my confidene shrank, so did Reshiram's. Which was why it was so easy for him to manipulate. In my last moments awake, I coulkd see tears. He was crying, reaching for me." "It was weird. I had this strange attraction to him. I felt the exact same thing around Spike-kun...Which is why I fought my desire to be with him. I didn't want it to end the way it did with N. I thought.. I thought he was dead for the longest time. Next thing I knew, I woke up, he was gone. I heard from alder thay Reshiram had saved me, in revengr... But N..." I turn back to Emiko. "I was rambling, wasn't I?" I say sheepishly. I trace a finger through the dust on the rail. "This is why I don't go off on this subject often. It's stupid, and you probably don't know what I'm going on about, but..." I heave a sigh. "Thanks for listening anyway." _________________________ LOL, cool. What's the song, btw?